


Butterfly

by jumpforjo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other, PiW!verse, Songfic, but not really??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpforjo/pseuds/jumpforjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie is a big dork with a big crush. He's going to do something about it, damn it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having some block with Playing it Wrong so I decided to break out of the shell a little and decided to write some short backstory on how Connie and Sasha got together. Enjoy!

Weeks of preparation better not have been put to waste, Connie thought to himself as he took the umpteenth deep breath of that afternoon.

“Dude chill the fuck out,” Eren’s voice practically startled him. The other boy was sprawled in the bed of Connie’s truck, not even pretending that he wasn’t sunbathing.

“She adores you, you have nothing to worry about. We’re here to support you, the whole way,” Marco patted Connie’s shoulder, grinning from ear to ear. What an optimistic dork.

Connie shook his head head, running his hands over his practically bald head. “You said her color is orange, right, Marco?” He asked, and Marco nodded, confusion obvious on his face. “Well that makes us opposites, because I’m blue! Oh god, she’s so not into me what am I even doing?” Eren groaned over Connie’s own groan.

“Jesus Christ, Connie. Ever opened your eyes? Or been in the same room with you two? You guys fucking radiate unresolved sexual tension and partners in crime. I don’t even know why I’m helping here, as soon as you two hook up you’re gonna be disgusting.” Connie glared at Eren’s relaxed figure.

“Eren’s right though. And she’s gonna love this, so just do your thing, Connie.” Marco’s smile was the last thing Connie saw before from the crowd of students he spotted Sasha.

Part one in motion.

“Hey, Sasha!” Connie managed a grin through his nerves, but the pleasant surprise on Sasha’s face didn’t hurt. “I know your car broke down, so I thought I’d offer you a ride home, if you want.”

“Bless you, I’d love that. It’s hotter than hell.” She lamented, and Connie grinned as she fit right into his plan.

Part two, starting now.

A silent prayer resonated in Connie’s mind before he pulled himself from leaning on the car with a smirk. Here goes a month of way too many sit ups. “Yeah, it’s kind of ridiculous.” Off with the shirt. Now, Sasha wasn’t stupid. And if her expression was anything to go by, she knew something was up.

Connie slung his shirt around his neck in what Eren had called “the douchiest way possible." (To which Connie had replied “Fuck you,” because he looked fucking awesome.) Marco fumbled with the buttons in the car, until the opening notes of Butterfly by Crazy Town flew out of the open windows.

Part three, time for action.

Sasha’s eyebrows shot above here bangs as soon as the opening notes hit her ears and she recognized the song.

One more deep breath and Connie was lip syncing to a pretty basic dance routine he’d thrown together  over the last month.

Come my lady, come come my lady, you’re my butterfly, sugar, baby.

A crowd began to grow as Connie launched into the first verse with enthusiasm. Sasha had dropped her books, her hands were covering her mouth, and her eyes were wide. He began singing for real, not just lip syncing anymore, encouraged by Sasha’s positive reaction.

Now Connie isn’t a sentimental guy. But god damn, he was feeling pretty damn into at this point. Go big or go home, right? A wide grin spread across his face. He tried to keep it at least somewhat seductive, which wasn’t working at all, but he could pretend, right?

When the chorus hit for the second time, Eren and Marco appeared from the back of the car, in sync, and they joined Connie as back up dancers. By now there were people with phones out, recording the whole scene, and Sasha looked happier than ever.

He surged forward, staring into Sasha’s eyes and grabbing her hands to hold them in his own. “I don’t deserve you unless this is some kind of hidden message to show me life is precious.” The words flowed easily from his mouth.

More synchronized dancing commenced, Eren and Marco even sang during the chorus with Connie.

Hey sugar momma, come and dance with me.

At that line, Connie pulled Sasha over to dance with him, to which she responded enthusiastically. They danced like happy idiots until the end of the song.

Coming on to part four...

As the song faded out, Connie disregarded his lacking height and dropped Sasha into a dip. He silently thanked the push-ups that took enough hold in his muscles that allowed him to not drop her.

Of course, that would be the moment all his nerves hit him. As he stared Sasha straight in the eyes long enough that it was just awkward for everyone.

“Um, Connie?” She asked quietly. He could save this, damn it.

“God, Sasha. Do you have a map? I’m getting lost in your eyes.”

Sasha guffawed right as Connie’s push ups gave out on him and he dropped her right on her butt. Second saving, he could do this. “Did that hurt right there? When you fell from Heaven?”

Sasha was laughing even harder as Connie gave her his cockiest grin. “You. Are such. A fucking. Dork!” She managed between fits of laughter.

He held out his hands and pulled her into a standing position.

Part five, Connie tried to steady himself.

“Okay, for real now. Sasha, I think you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. And I like doing basically everything with you and I think you’re the best person I’ve ever met, um, ever. Making out with you sounds really hella. We should chill and watch movies, and eat our weight in popcorn and make dinner together and stuff. Then on Valentine’s day we can do cute coupley shit that makes Eren mad because he’s sad and alone. And maybe Marco would paint us together, or something. We could get joint gifts for Hanji and-” He wasn’t even looking at her anymore, just staring at his feet and awkwardly shifting his weight.

Sasha stuck her finger under his chin and pushed up to make him look at her again, still beaming. “Connie, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?”

“Yeah, I think I am.” Her laugh was light and happy.

“Well in that case, I would love to be your girlfriend.” She leaned down and pecked him right on the lips. In the background there was a lot of wolf whistling, clapping, and yelling. But Connie could barely hear it because hot damn, this was actually happening.

“Now can I get that ride home? It’s fucking hot out here, and I wanna cuddle.”

Connie nodded enthusiastically, and Eren kicked them to the back seat so he and Marco wouldn’t have to deal with them.

“Wanna watch a movie or something?” Connie asked, lacing his fingers with hers while Eren mimicked gagging in the passenger’s seat.

“Can we make out while we watch it?” She asked, face dead serious.

"That can be arranged."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so very many thanks to my beta, constipatedwriter, she is the light of my life and the reason any of my writing gets done ever. Feel free to come hit me up at jumpforjo on tumblr!


End file.
